Music, Maestro
by MoustachingQuestions
Summary: "You," Virgil said slowly. "Want me. To teach you piano." "...Yes?" A Pen&Ink fic about music, love, and teasing your sibling for learning a instrument.


Something fluffy between whumps. Had this song in my head for the last few days, and decided to do something with it. Hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Thunderbirds Are Go! This is just a series meant for entertainment.

* * *

If there was one thing that Virgil and Penelope shared, it was a passion for music. Both could carry a tune or strike up a song like it was second nature. It wasn't uncommon to find the pair side-by-side at a piano, hands dancing across keys like a carefully coordinated waltz.

So when one peaceful afternoon, with Virgil's latest work-in-progress was drifting through the villa, that he was surprised when Gordon stood beside him. The aquanaut waited patiently as the last few notes rang out.

Virgil's hands settled as he eyed his brother suspiciously. Patience was not something Gordon was known for. He was half-expecting some kind of prank when his brother spoke.

"Teach me how to play?" Gordon asked quietly, scuffing the carpet with one sock. Virgil gave him an incredulous look as he squirmed, clearly embarrassed.

"You," Virgil said slowly. "Want me. To teach you _piano_."

"...Yes?" Gordon answered carefully. He sighed, beginning to turn to the pool. "You know what, forget about it."

"Wait!" Virgil shouted, grabbing his brothers wrist and pulling him back. He stared at Gordon for a moment.

"You seriously want me to teach you? No jokes?"

Gordon nodded, faintly pink around his ears. Virgil couldn't help but grin, tugging him down onto the piano stool with him.

"Then siddown! Class is in session."

* * *

For the next few weeks, every spare moment the pair had was devoted to the instrument. Under Virgil's careful instruction and encouragement, clunky jabs blossomed into soft notes. Gordon picked it up quickly, albeit not as easily as his teacher, but soon melodies flowed across the villa, played by a new pair of hands.

"You're doing really good, Gordo!" Virgil praised one evening, leaning over Gordon's shoulder as he played. "I don't think there's anything more I can teach you."

Just then, Gordon hit a foul note, jarring the pair for a moment. He stopped, looking over to Virgil.

"It's okay, everyone catches the wrong keys now and then. You just gotta-"

"Do you have the sheets for that Elvis song still?" Gordon asked suddenly. "That slow one, that you played for your girlfriend back in college?"

"Kelsi.." Virgil breathed.

It was then that everything clicked into place. Gordon wanting to learn piano and actually _sticking_ with it. The music he had been humming under his breath all week.

He must have been staring, as when he snapped back to reality Gordon was blushing.

"You want to serenade Penny, don't you?" Virgil asked him. Gordon grinned sheepishly, turning his head away as his blush darkened.

"Maybe."

"You sap." Virgil chuckled. "I _wondered_ why you suddenly wanted lessons. Jealous I keep stealing her attention when she comes over?"

"Shuttup!" Gordon squeaked, elbowing his brother in the ribs lightly. Virgil laughed. He wasn't one for teasing his brothers, but with something like _this_ … He couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Alright, alright. I'll dig out the sheet music, Romeo." He replied, stepping back. "I just hope for her sake you can actually sing."

The embarrassed squawk was enough of a warning as Virgil took off, laughing as his brother practically leapt off the piano stool to chase him.

* * *

"Tonight was wonderful, Gordon." Penelope told him softly, fingertips tracing the rim of her glass in the dim lights of the manor's drawing room.

Even at such an hour, her Ladyship still looked perfect, perched primly on the couch nursing a bottle of wine with her heels abandoned at the door.

"I'm surprised your brother gave you the night off." She continued.

"It wasn't easy, trust me." Gordon replied with an easy grin. "I don't think 'time off' is in Scott's vocabulary."

"The term 'workaholic' certainly springs to mind." Penny hummed. "Perhaps he should take a break soon. I shan't think the stress is good for him."

"Hey, it's part of the job." Gordon shrugged, sitting up a little from his reclining position beside her. "Not _all_ his grey is my fault."

He got a laugh out of that. Her hand raising to her lips to stifle a giggle. A wonderful noise, Gordon decided. That he needed to hear more of.

As her laughter faded out, Penelope noticed how distracted her company seemed to be. All night, his eyes would linger on her for a moment, then flick away. He would fidget, feet nudging carpet or fingers tapping.

"Gordon?"

"Hm?" He looked over to her, amber eyes wide as if he'd snapped out of a trance, blinking at her owlishly. "Something wrong?"

"I should be asking you the same question." She answered, setting her class down and shuffling closer to him.

"You've been out-of-sorts all night," One manicured hand came up to lightly press against his forehead. "I should hope you're not coming down with something."

"I'm fine, Penny." He gave her a lopsided grin, calloused hands gently brushing hers, folding them down onto her lap. His eyes darted away again, towards the piano on the other side of the room.

An antique, it had been a part of the manor for generations, and each had been taught how to properly perform and maintain such an item. Admittedly, it had been a while since it had last been touched. Audiences were rare at Creighton-Ward Manor, and her duties meant that many an evening the instrument sat abandoned.

But… Gordon couldn't play. Could he?

In an instant, amber eyes locked with blue, narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"You're giving me that look again." He chuckled. Penny's brow furrowed.

"'That look'?"

"When you think I'm up to something." Gordon smiled, thumbs soothing the skin on the backs of her hands. "You can always read me like a book."

"You have a tendency to be very… Forward, with your thoughts." Penny answered. "And usually you _are_ up to something."

"Caught me there." Gordon raised his hands in defeat, releasing her hands and standing. "Guess I better let you in on a little secret."

Now _that_ got her attention.

"A secret?" She smiled, sitting forward he moved to the piano. The stool creaked as it moved. "Darling, I _live_ for secrets."

Her breath stilled as notes began to drift across to her. Unsure of themselves at first, they quickly grew confident, sounding more sure of themselves as she followed them to the source.

He could play.

She watched silently, as his brow furrowed, then eased. He took a shaky gasp as she recognised the notes.

" _Wise men say,_

' _Only fools rush in.'_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you."_

Oh, he could sing. Slow, deep and full of emotion, his eyes focused on the keys as he continued.

" _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you."_

Was he blushing? He was definitely blushing. For the first time in a long time, Penelope was at a loss for words. She knew he liked her, but to do something like this… To wine her and dine her and serenade her in her own manor… It made her heart sing with him.

" _Like a river flows,_

 _Surely to the sea-"_

" _-Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things are meant to be."_

Her voice trembled, matching his in harmony. Gordon looked up to her, and without saying a word, he told her everything. Without missing a beat, he shifted over, and she settled beside him.

" _Take my hand._

 _Take my whole life too._

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you."_

Her hands matched his notes as they faded out, using the remainder of her fleeting courage to finish what he began.

" _Take my hand._

 _Take my whole life too._

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you."_

The final keys rang out, leaving them both in silence. She could feel his warmth, pressed against her side. It was nice. Comforting. Her hand rested over his, fingers slotting in the gaps between his.

"...Yes?" She said softly, blue meeting amber. Gordon grinned, covering her hand with his other.

"Yeah- Yes! Holy shit, yes."


End file.
